phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month/Archive/October 2010
Nominations and votes for a Monthly Quote that was used in October 2010 are archived here. for October 2010 Selected quotation Support # Crowning Moment Of Awesome. Finally we get to see a cross Phineas in Season 2. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 15:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) # Yep, pretty awesome. It really surprised me. Fireside Girl 12:30, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # Best. Quote. Ever! XD - The Creator of Rockston Rascals, B-Cor 17:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # I like it because you see a different side of him. -Tigressflame11 17:03, September 6, 2010 (UTC) # This is the moment where Phineas finally has that full scope of moods. He has been in every mood so far except angry-- and here it is now :D Excellent. ~Ferbtastic~ 02:29, September 7, 2010 (UTC) # He calmly tells Candace to get on the trike and loses his temper in a hilarious way. unsigned user is out, PEACE! - 22:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) # This is the most memorable quote in my entire life!!! This is absolutely going to win! --'Pretty pink123' Summer Belongs To You! 11:57, September 9, 2010 (UTC) # Yes YES YES!!!!!! The best quote in SBTY!!! XD [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Don't make me get out my rubber chainsaw! ;) 21:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) # Quickly becoming a classic. What is better than an angry Phineas? - Kangi 21:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) # This is one of the best quotes! VOTE FOR IT! -Phinbellafan123 05:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) # I love this quote! I laughed so hard when Phineas screamed it, mostly because I was so surprised. --Pixarmc 11:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) # you never see Phineas angry at all! - 05:07, September 18, 2010 (UTC) # the very first time I saw Phineas scream angrily but IT'S FUNNY!!!!!! Ferbnessagirl1019 03:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) # This absolutely HAS to win. I don't think Phineas will ever be that angry again. TeamPhin '06:06, September 20,2010 (MDT) # This is soooooooooooooooo funny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - 05:10, September 21, 2010 (UTC) # GET ON THE TRIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so funny. -Thj6b 21:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC) # One of my FAVORITE quotes! Love Phineas's sudden chaange in character!!! <3 - Random9747649 02:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # I don't get it. It makes no sense to me how this is memorable. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 12:52, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # It's recent, and people have just been talking about it so much it's almost not funny anymore. -'MooMoo {talk} 18:13, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # i don't get why people love this so much. It's funny, but not a Crowning moment of awesome or anything. - StacyFan 21:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) # i like it but if someone saw it they won't know what episode and won't get it. - 22:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) # Phineas is a bit rude in this quote. I also didn't laugh at this quote. - 11:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) # I agree with everybody above me. I don't get why this is funny. It's just Phineas getting angry over Candace not choosing the trike. It's nothing special. I agree with MooMoo-of-Doom. People say it over and over again, and it just loses it's comical sense. And I didn't laugh at it, either. Iloveferb34 17:37, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Comments # This is actually the second time we've seen Phineas lose his temper, but the first in season 2. The first time was in Flop Starz, when Phineas went through his Diva Tantrum. - 14:29, September 8, 2010 (UTC) # he was suppose to lose it because his mom did it for a one'' "hit wonder" thing - 22:52, September 10, 2010 (UTC) # He also shouted to the man with a pig : "What do I look like, a fool?" (A Hard Day's Knight) - # This is funny, but, I feel sorry for Candace. - 05:13, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Result : ''17 support, 5 oppose => featured ---- Nominated Nominated by PFMuffinStrike455 Support # Teeheehee. Laughed out loud then, laughed out loud now. 21:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC) # I think it is hilarious in as he is trying to pun. 07:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) # Haha, nice one! With inter - net it's very funny xDD. Timdevries 17:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) # Hehehehehehe - Doofinshmirtz always says the best jokes. cogitoergosum 9:27, September 26, 2010 Oppose # It's a very funny quote, but I have no idea from wich episide it is, because it's just one of Heinz "standard jokes". I's just not special enough... Maplestrip 10:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # Doofensmirtz says something funnier every episode. - 19:50, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Comments # from what ep? - # The Bully Code 17:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # Inter is latin for between. Since Perry is caught between the net and wall, he was "between the net" or internet. Result : 4 support, 2 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # BRILIANT running gag-line (for just one episode), I laughed every time she said this, great :D Maplestrip 10:56, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # I love this line! Especially when it was just heard in the background there. Fireside Girl 12:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # I like it how it was put in the background, it made me laugh a lot xD. -You want some information? Clearly this is a little message. 14:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Looks better for a December quote :\ - The Creator of Rockston Rascals, B-Cor 17:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # I agree 12:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) # Me too. - 22:13, September 7, 2010 (UTC) # I think this is funnier on screen, like when it is heard in random, unexpected times. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 01:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Comments # enter comment here Result : 3 support, 4 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Nominated by Phineas18 12:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Support # Love it!! soo true though, he actually does XD - MrsFerbFletcher101 10:39, September 4th, 2010 # I love that quote! Is so cute ... 23:48, September 4, 2010 (UTC) # Funny and true! Made me and my mom laugh! -FossilsDaDaDa 00:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # Very Funny. - 561 02:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # quite funny. good one 08:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # Love. It. Just the way Ferb says her name is like a Ferbnessa fangirl dream. ~Ferbtastic~ 02:27, September 7, 2010 (UTC) # Hilarious. Vanessa falling out the sky would be Ferb's dream come true. Pammazola 19:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) # I love this quote!!!!!!!!! It is very good!!! Alexandru098 15:18, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # To quote Bob Webber: "Don't...get it..." -'MooMoo' {talk} 18:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # It's not very funny. -Tigressflame11 16:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Comments # from SBTY - Phineas18 # I don't get how Ferb knew Vannessa's name. - Addict Girl 411 # To #2 I thought about that too. I guess in Vanessassary Roughness, he might have heard Doofenshmirtz calling her. -'MooMoo' {talk} 02:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Result : 8 support, 2 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # EPICNESSY!!!!! - Jacob Greenfish (Batman123579) at Batcop HQ, UK. Talk to me, I can be anywhere! 14:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) # This is an okay quote; I don't like any of the others, so I'm gonna just go with this one. - Chicfreak123 04:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # Haha. good one. I really laughed at this one. 08:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # I love this one. LOL And I think TD would too. Spa Day! 18:57, September 6, 2010 (UTC) # Hilarious! Doof's got 'em there. - 21:42, September 9, 2010 (UTC) # Lol, it's great! - StacyFan 21:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) # I laugh every time I hear it. It is so funny. I like it so much it's stuck in my head their is no way it is going to lose. - 22:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC)candace # I love this one,this is not the best from SBTY but i really love it GOO Team Doofenshmirtz!!!:DMenta407 17:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) # I love this one -Yo momma 07:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC) # This one got my vote. Patrickau 26 03:55, September 17, 2010 (UTC) # Yes!!!! This is awsome!! Only pure genious could come up with that!!! :D Team Doofenshmirtz 19:27, September 22, 2010 (UTC) {Hey.. I was TD first! XD} Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # from SBTY # The whole "Team Doofenshmirtz" thing is just plain Awsome! Seriously when I saw this I laughed :D Team Doofenshmirtz 02:41, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Result : 11 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # Not really a quote. More like a backstory. - 20:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # Isn't that too long for a quote?!? Pretty pink123 "Whatcha Doin?" 11:54, September 10, 2010 (UTC) # Yes, yes it is. -RexTheRobin 07:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) # I forgot how quote starts... Menta407 17:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Comments # If you have any comments about this nomination, enter it here and sign it. Result : 1 support, 4 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # If you ask for the power to kill a Genie he gives you a Genie killing gun. It looks like your pointing it at the Genie but it shoots at you instead. He should be fighting Genies instead of Doofenshmirtz. One of the best quotes. - Pineco7 16:33, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # I oppose because It's already been it hasn't it? 22:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC) # correct me if im wrong. this has already been a monthly quote. Phineas18 12:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Comments # enter comment here Result : 1 support, 2 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # I remember this quote. It was the one that was on the Main Page when I first came here. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) # Really the funny part isn't the quote itself. It's the fact that while Candace is saying it, all the animals are surronding her and are angry. - Result : 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # I love watching this scene from "Perry Lays an Egg". Doofenshmritz is so funny. Pammazola 18:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # If there was a hall of fame for greatest quotes, this would be there. - 22:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC) # Evil enough for me burst out laughing. - 00:48, September 11, 2010 (UTC) # I love this quote and I loved that episode :D --GeniusMage 20:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) # No. 2, IF there was a hall of fame for quoteers, Dr. Doof would be an inaugral nominee - 23:53, September 16, 2010 (UTC) # Funny!!!!! - 05:15, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # I love that qoute because it reverses the whole I am evil and trying not to get into trouble because he wants to get into trouble!! - # This is funny because he wants to get into trouble with Perry!!!! - 05:18, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Result : 6 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support #Very funny! - 11:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # LAAAAME! - 23:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Comments # enter comment here Result : 1 support, 1 oppose => featured ---- Nominated Support # Then a squirrel breaks wind. - 00:20, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here Result : 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # I really liked it! It was so funny! - Noah137 15:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Already won before. - 18:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Comments # enter comment here Result : 1 support, 1 oppose => featured